The Goddess Gift
by Lady of Sign
Summary: Two Sarmatian women are taken away from their homeland at a young age. In the unknown land of Britain they are forced to become Knights. It goes along with the movie and the story is better than the summery lol. Galahad/OC, Dag/OC.
1. It Begins Here

**Hello Everyone this is a new revised version of my story...sorry its taking forever to write this but it usually takes me forever to write lol. Anyways here is my disclamer.**

**I don't own King Aurthur. **

* * *

It is always said that when a child is born under a crescent moon the Goddess grants that child one of her special gifts.

I was one of those special children, my gift was of the animal persuasion and after my first cry I had called my tribes horses to me.

This did not surprise my parents in the least, the reason for that is because they had another gifted child. You see I have an older brother and he was gifted with the fighting persuasion. Because of this connection my brother and I have always been close and as a young child I would follow my brothers' shadow and try to mimic in anything that he did.

This made my father laugh and my mother grimace, but my brother took it all in stride and patiencely taught me what he saw fit for a 5 year old. And in return I introduced him to Arite, the she-hawk that I found and cared for, they haven't been apart since then.

As we grew older our father started to teach my brother battle tactics from his time as a Sarmatian Knight. When mother wasn't keeping a close eye on me I would sneak out and hide in the woods to watch my father and brother practice sword fighting.

One day, as I was watching from my hiding spot, I was practicing with a stick when I tripped on a tree root and alerted my father of my presents. My father gave a boastful laugh and decided to indulge me.

So from then on father would teach me my brother and I how to use swords, knives, and bows and arrows and in the next few months I had become so good with the bow that I had surpass my brother. But even then with all the training and the skill that I attained not once did I have the urge to kill anyone, even if I was very good a killing. It was the only thing that my brother and I would fight about.

When my brother was 14 and I was 12, the Romans arrived. Everyone in our tribe knew of the story of our ancestors and the truce they had made with the devils. I knew it was going to happen and I knew that my brother would be the one taken, so when I saw the men in blood red capes riding down the hill my breath came to a shuddering stop. My brother, who was with me, squeezed my shoulder "go Mali, tell father that they are here."

I looked into my brothers brown eyes and nearly cried when I saw how dead they were. "But Tristan" "GO"

I flinched at his harsh voice but did what he asked and ran as fast as I could. When I reached our village and told my father who was coming, all he did was nod his head and gently tells mother to grab his sword and I to get his steed.

We quickly did our duty and we were back to watch as the Romans ride into our village. One Roman with a golden helmet rode up to my father and arrogantly stated "We have come for your sons. Who are the lucky ones."

Father looked at his only son and nodded to him. Tristan walked over to the Romans with his fathers' sword and horse, ready to depart, but the Romans didn't move. The tribe was confused and looked at my father for understanding, he was the only one who could speak their language. Father glared at them and said "you have what you want."

One of the Romans moved his horse forward and shocked everyone when spoke in our native tongue. "The last tribe did not have any sons, or children for that matter, because of this they are no more."

People cried in outrage, but knew that they could not do anything to these Romans for retaliation meant death to their people. "And because the last tribe did not provide we order that you give two instead of one."

Everyone was in shock and angry. They would have fought back if father hadn't silenced them. "The oldest boy besides the one you have is 2 summers old."

The Roman sneered in disgust and turned back to his group. For a few moments they whispered between themselves and ignored everyone. Time stood still for my tribe wondering what child would be taken or worse, they would decide to kill us all. Finally, the Roman rides over to father and asks. "It is said that **_all_** Sarmatians learn to fight, is this correct."

Father tensed and glances at mother and I, mother gasps and holds me close. I glanced at her and felt that something was wrong. "This is correct." "Then who is the oldest daughter in your tribe."

My father shook in anger "Mali, she is 12 summers old."

Mother moaned and squeezed me tightly. I knew then that I was not staying with my family and I was leaving my home behind. The Roman nodded "then get her a horse. She comes with us."

My tribe watched in despair as both of my parents packed a small bag for me and placed it on my faithful horse, Usta. Father, with an unsteady hand, handed me a sword, I gave him a puzzled look

"This sword belonged to one of my brother-in-arms. I thought to pass it down to you when you became of age, but the Goddess meant for you to have it now."

Tears traveled down my face and I quickly hugged his strong neck "thank you father, I will use this to protect Tristan and myself"

Father squeezed me tightly then turned away and led my horse outside while I trailed behind them with mother. As I sat atop of Usta mother placed a necklaces, that she always wore, into my hands. "This will protect you my daughter. Never forget who you are and where you come from."

I nodded and kissed the side of her cheek, the Romans decided that they had waited long enough. One Roman grabbed Ustas' reins and moved me towards my brother "we have more to get and less time to do it." and rode up the hill knowing that we would follow them.

When we reached the crest of the hill I was about to glance back when Tristan called my name "don't look back Mali, it will make you weaker."

I gripped my reins and stiffened my spine, I knew then and there that I would somehow make it back home and the only way to do it was to become the knight that the Goddess had wanted me to be. And by Goddess I would do it!

As we made our way across the grassy plains of our homeland we stopped at each village picking up more boys and leave crying mothers behind. Each night it was the same thing; introduce yourself, find wood and food, find a place to sleep, then wake up and ride. The only time the Romans would speak to us was when they had to wake us up then tell us how many days we had left until the ship took us farther from home. Other than that they would leave us alone.

When my brother and I joined the group all the boys had mix feelings about my presence, some thought that it was strange to have a girl in their group, while others knew that my tribe had no choice but to let me go. During those times I would stay close to Tristan and both of us would train together, more in comfort than keeping up with our skills.

I knew it would be a challenge for me, being the only girl in a group of twenty boys but I was prepared for that. What I wasn't prepared was when we reached the final tribe and the Romans brought back another girl.

The first thing I noticed about her was the black as night horse she rode, I quickly connected with the animal and found that his name was Madorga. Though our connection I could feel that he was curious and slightly nervous. I quickly looked at the girl and knew why her horse felt that way, her dark green eyes instantly gave her away.

The girl was very small, maybe about my age or younger, and you could see how she shook with every movement she made. She looked at every boy seeing if she could find a friendly face in the crowed. When she spotted me her eyes changed from terror, surprise, to finally relief. I gave her a small smile and before the Roman could say anything the girl was instantly at my side. My brother chuckled "it seems that you have a shadow following you now."

I shrugged my shoulders then looked at the girl. "What's your name?"

The girl nervously ran her fingers through her black locks and quietly replied "Jillian, but people call me Jilly"

I smiled and squeezed her shoulder "I'm Mali"

Jilly squeezed back then quietly said "I'm glad that im not the only one."

I nodded "Im glad as well"

and the two of us followed the group, both of us glad for not facing this alone, we both knew even before we reached the boats that we would not only be close because we were the only females in a group of males, but we would be warrior sisters protecting each other in an unknown land.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it and keep on reading it :). Please send me reviews! Any type is appreciated!**


	2. 15 years too long

**Hello Here is the next chapter :) I hope you like it! OH and yes I do not own King Arthur.

* * *

**

**_15 years later_**

As they sat on top of the hill watching as a small carriage and a handful of Roman soldiers make their across the lands, Gwain with his amused voice speaks up. "Ah, as promised, the bishop's carriage."

Galahad responds with a slight glee "our freedom, Bors." "Mm, I can almost taste it."

There was a feminine snort "the only thing you taste is the stale bread that we had this morning."

Bors glares at the hazel eyed vixen while the others laughed. Then a deep and calm voice spoke up "your passage to Rome, Arthur."

Arthur glances at Dag then to his brothers, and sisters-in-arms "so it would seem."

As they sat on their horses looking down from a high hill watching as the Roman party slowly make their way across the open plain. They carefully scan and listen to anything that would tell them that something was amiss, so far everything was calm. Arthur looked to his right where a woman with light brown hair and the vixen hazel eyes calmly sat on her sandy blond horse. "Do you feel anything Mali?"

Mali closed her eyes and spread her sense out towards the Roman group then scanned the tree line. What she could feel though the horse was the sluggishness of traveling and a small zing of excitement, even if they didn't know what was going on. When she scanned the trees she couldn't feel a single animal in that direction. "Something is not right. I don't feel anything coming from the woods."

And right when she pointed her sharp dagger towards the line of trees one of the Romans, from the group, was shot down by an arrow.

Everything was quickly setting into motion; men painted in blue rushed out of the woods, Romans yelled and screamed out orders while Arthur yelled out a charge.

They quickly formed a V, Arthur taking front while the two women warriors took the tail ends. When they reached the battleground the knights charged with no mercy slicing and cutting down anyone who was in their path. As they took their pick in fighters Mali and Jilly stood back to back as a group of Woads surrounded them. Jilly smirked "shall we do the old one, two?"

Mali smiled and reached for Jilly's left hand. With a strength that came from years of training Mali swung Jilly in a full circle kicking down the closest Woad to them. As Jilly landed she started to swing Mali around and giving a hard kick to the next group of Woads. When they were both on their feet both smoothly switch to their deadly short swords swinging right and left leaving dead Woads in their path.

As Jilly neared the small river she found a wet Dag fighting off a similar wet Woad, he didn't know that another one was sneaking up behind him.

As quick as lightning Jilly flicked a knife right into the Woads chest then brought up her sword when she saw an ax coming down on her. After a quick twirl and duck Jilly sliced her sword into the man stomach before another sword was swinging down her way, ~Goddess! Why do these Woads persist!~

When she was about to stop the sword from hitting her Dag was there to block it then punched the Woad to the ground, Jilly smiled and pushed her away her dark locks. "Thanks Dag." Dag nods and the two head towards the wagon where the rest of the group waited.

Mali was ready to scream in frustration ~ why won't these Woads jut give up! We've beat them numerous times! Goddess! ~

With another flick of her wrist the wicked knife she held went through a man's stomach and quickly came out, and without even thinking she shoved her short sword behind her and into a Woads who was sneaking up behind her.

For a moment she wasn't being attacked and was calmly watching as her Brothers-in-arms fought off the remaining Woads. She closed her eyes and instantly regretted doing it. The pain and fear coming off the dying horses was always a little too much for her, but with patients and training she had diluted the throbbing pain to more of an annoyance in the back of her head.

Mali quickly opened her eyes when Galahad yelled out for her, she turned and yelled an oath as a very big Woad charged at her. Quickly she ducked and tripped the man to the ground then got back on her feet and slammed her knife in the middle of the Woads back.

Mali took a deep breath and walked over to Galahad and his horse, he didn't look to happy. "Mali what have Tristan and I told you **NOT** to do while during a battle."

Mali didn't look up at him as she petted Tigra, his pretty white horse. "I slipped that's all. It's been a long day Galahad just let it go."

Galahad huffed and moved his horse to nudge Mali in the direction of her brother and their group. They watched as Gawain slammed his knife to the ground and growl towards the man under the wagon. "Save your prayers, boy. Your God doesn't live here."

Then watched as Arthur let one of the remaining Woads live, which was nothing new for Arthur. He always left one Woad alive to tell their leader, Merlin, what had happened. During this time Jilly was looking into the cart and shook her head

"do I even want to look."Mali quietly asked

Jilly shook her head again "no you don't. Probably best that you don't show your weakness in front of these Romans."

Lancelot playfully nudged Mali "even after all these years of fighting and seeing it on battle fields, you would think you would not pale at the sight of blood."

Mali playfully hits his arm "the two are different. On the battle field it's to be expected, but when an innocent person sheds blood I can't stand the sight of it."

Everyone chuckles as Arthur reaches them. When Bors moves the curtain away he mutters "What a bloody mess"

"Has Mali seen it?" Arthur asks amusingly.

Mali huffed and was about to reply when Arthur states that the man wasn't the Bishop. As they made their way to the remaining soldiers a scrawny Roman from under the wagon whimpers out "My God, What are they?"

Bors quickly gets in his face "Blue Demons that eat Christians alive. Are you a Christian?"

The man whimpers even more and clasps his hands together. Both Jilly and Mali quietly laugh as Bors impersonates the Roman and quiet down when Arthur's voice rises. "Bishop Germanius. Welcome to Britain. I see your military skills are still of use to you."

An old Roman, in his mid 50s, dressed as a solider jumps down from his horse. "Ancient tricks, of an ancient dog."

Then he looks at the small group standing together "and these are the great Sarmatian Knights we have heard so much of in Rome."

Then his eyes settled on the two women making his eyes slightly widen. "So the rumors are true. There are Sarmatian women warriors in your ranks, how interesting." Both Jilly and Mali glare at the Bishop and then were pushed back by Dag and Tristan, neither liking the look that the Bishop was giving them.

As he made his way to the carriage Germanius curiously ask if the Woads stay in the North why were some of them in the south. "They do, but they occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawal from Britain has only increased their daring."

The whimpering Roman curiously asked "Woads?"

"British rebels who hate Rome."Tristan said causally, and then Galahad spat hatefully "men who want their country back."

Mali placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed."

Which didn't go unnoticed by Germanius. "Who leads them?"

"He's called Merlin. A dark magician, some say." Lancelot says off handedly.

Jilly replied with her soft voice "others say he was a great warrior before succumbing to the black magic."

Then Arthur cut in with an order "Tristan, Jilly. Ride ahead and make sure the road is clear."

Then he turned towards Mali. "Mali, guard the front and keep an eye out to see if there will be any problems on our way back."

All three quickly turned their horses around and were about to head in opposite directions when Tristan looked at his sister. She felt his concern and sent a smile of reassurance in his direction. Knowing that she would be alright he gave a slight nod and raced after Jilly, who was way ahead of him.

When Mali felt that she was at a good distance away she started to let go of the tight reigns that she had on her mind. Letting out all pain and suffering that had accumulated during the fight. Mali had realized, during her first battle, that if she didn't have a shield up around her, the feelings from the dying animals would swamped and crippled her.

Luckily, Tristan had saved her and protected her while she tried to push out all the pain not of her creating. When Arthur found out about her gift and knew of the consequences he quickly set up a way for her to work on a mental shield and gave her the time to step away from the group and give her the time and space to release all of that pent up pain from that battle. Mali was forever grateful for having an understanding commander and friend. After a few minutes a calming voice called to her "Mali, we're ready to head back to The Wall."

Mali rested her eyes on Galahad and let out a tired sigh "ok I'm ready to go."

Without saying a word Galahad gently took Usta's reins from her hands and led her back to the group. This was another normal routine that the Knights did for her, after letting out the pain one of the knights would come for her, usually Galahad, and tie Usta's reins on to their saddles letting her to get a light sleep as they rode home. Never once has she ever fallen off her horse, which would always amaze the others. "This time was bad wasn't it."

Mali tiredly nodded "I'll be glad when this is all over. I can finally rest and not worry if my mind will rip apart or not."

Galahad squeezed her shoulder in understanding "Well today is the day to be glad. Tonight we'll get our papers and be free men and women tomorrow."

Mali laughed and relished in that feeling ~ Oh Goddess, finally I can go home and see my family again! By all that's on this earth please don't let anything go wrong. ~

If only Mali knew what kind of powers words really had she would have never though her dire wish to The Goddess and kept her mind shut. But the sad case is, is that there is **ALWAYS** someone listening in on you.

* * *

**Well there you go the second chapter :). Please review, I like reviews. **


	3. No Laughing Matter

**Hey I know it's been super long, long time but hey! Here is chapter three!**

**I want to say thanks to LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX for giving me a kick in the butt review and getting me to write this. So long time written, but not forgotten I give you the next chapter :D**

**

* * *

**

**No Laughing Matter**

As Hadrian's Wall came into sight Mali's strength was starting to come back. As she slowly straighten in her seat Mali smiled over at Galahad and took back her reins.

"Thank you Gal, I think I can ride in from here. Go with the boy's, I'll be fine."

Galahad gave her a concern look but nodded and rode his pure white horse up to the other men. Jilly quietly rode up next to her and both watched as their brothers joked and laughed.

"Do you believe this Bishop will let us go?" Mali glanced in her direction before responding "It's been 15 years, he has too."

"I know he has too, but I have this feeling that there are consequences before we get those papers."

Mali's shoulders tensed. Jilly had a knack for sensing things before they happend and if what she says is true then there wasn't going to be a true celebration tonight, she would need to tell her brother.

"Tonight, at the tavern we should tell the others."

Jilly nodded, but something else was bothering her, something that has been festering into nightmares for the past week. "There is something else as well."

Mali put her whole attention on her friend when Jilly didn't quickly respond. She noticed the way that Jilly was staring at Dag, a look of concern, love, and fear something that Mali has always seen, but truly worried her. Jilly quietly sighed and softly said "I've been having visions in my sleep of some of our brother's death." Mali tensed even more "who?"

Jilly tightened her grip on the horses reins "I'm not sure it's all blurry. The only thing that I am certain is that its 3 of them." Mali looked at the group of men that she has known most of her life. Most of them have been come like older brothers to her and Jilly, if anything should happen to them….No she wouldn't allow it. "Until we reach our homeland we shall keep a vigilant eye on our brothers." Jilly was about to reply when Gawain called out.

"Come on you imps. You are wasting daylight whispering behind us like girls." Jilly smirked and jokingly brushed back her hair "you must have lost your eyesight Gawain because I believe that Mali and I are girls." The other men laughed as Jilly and Mali caught up to the group.

"wha' where you two gels talkin' back there?" asked Bors. Mali shrugged her shoulders "about the Romans and when we get out papers."

Galahad, who was riding next to Mali, huffed "I don't like this Roman. If he's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?"

Gawain shakes his head "Is this your happy face? Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They won't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony."

The small group laughed as Bors cuts in "Why don't you just kill him and then discharge yourself after?"

"I don't kill for pleasure, unlike some." Then Galahad looked over at Tristan which earned him a hard punch from Mali "My brother does not kill for fun."

She received a disbelieving look from Galahad "well not always for fun."

Her brother chuckled at her side "well, you should try it someday. You might get a taste for it, though if you have a sister like I do you will get reprimanded for it."

Everyone laughed as Gawain shifted the conversation to a lighter matter. "I've often thought about what going home would mean after all this. What will I do? It's different for Galahad, Mali, and Jilly. I've been in this life longer than the other, so much for home. It's not so clear in my memory."

Jilly shook her head "don't think you're the only one Gawain, I am only a summer older than you so I don't have many memories myself and the ones I do remember were not that wonderful." Dag, who was riding next to her, leaned over his horse to comfortly squeeze her hand.

Bors let out a big huff "You speak for yourself. It's cold back there and everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children."

"Eleven!" shouted Mali and Jilly.

Bors waved the women off and looked back at Gawain "You listen. When the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place. I'll be governor in my own village and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal ass-kisser. Won't you Dag?"

Jilly quietly giggled as Dagonet gave her a look. She winked back "You know that is quite funny."

Dagonet smirked and quietly rumbled "It might be but it would never happen."

Jilly gave him a curious look "and why is that?"

Dagonet gave her a long look and said "because I would hope to have my own wife and children to take care of." Jilly felt her cheeks blush and looked away so Dagonet wouldn't see. She nearly jumped when Mali shouted "Sarmatian women are not COW Bors! I should kill you for that insult!" Jilly sighed and looked back at Dagonet "those two, they will never learn. I better stop Mali before she brings out her sword." And as Jilly rode farther up the line Dagonet quietly watched her.

**...**

As they rode into the guarded gates of Hadrian's Wall, Jols was there to greet them. "Welcome back, Arthur, Lancelot." Then his grin widened when he spotted Mali "glad to see you safe Mali."

Mali quickly jumped down from Usta "is Nania doing well?" Jols nodded "she did wonderfully, the foal is standing and I was waiting for you to name him."

Mali smiled and would have run to the stables if Tristan didn't stop her. "We have to wait until the Roman leaves." Mali glares at her brother but places her hand on her hips and waited. Once the Bishops headed inside Mali raced towards the stables, not waiting another second on formalities of the Romans.

The moment she stepped into the stables the golden head of Nania poked out of her stall. Mali smiled then reached out to pet her head "hello, beautiful. Has Jols kept you well? Have you been a good mother to your baby?" Mali closed her eyes and let the feeling of Nania flow into her.

Nania was tired from giving birth, but also happy and content to have her new foal in her life. Mali opened her eyes "You will be a good mother Nania, may I see your son?"

Nania backed up allowing Mali to step in and spot the reddish blond foal standing in the corner. Mali's heart swelled with joy "Oh you are a handsome devil. Come here love, I won't hurt you." Once again Mali sent out a wave of comfort and love to the foal, bringing him in. "Yes that's it."

He cautiously smelled her hand then looked in the direction of his mother who only neighed in reassurance. The moment that they made contact Mali had a rush of the foals' personality run through her and in the next moment it was gone. Mali smirked down at the foal "Oh you _are_ going to be a little devil and should be properly named so. From now on you shall be called Lorcán." Lorcan whinnied and head butted Mali which only made her laugh.

Jols who was leaning on the door called out "Lorcan is a fine name for that one. Now, since you have named him its time that you get cleaned up. Arthur wants all his knights to meet at the round table and you and Jilly need to look your best." Mali sighed and gave one last scratch to Lorcan and Nania. "Why should I look my best when all we are getting is our papers, I would rather be here than be around THAT Roman."

Jols gave her a stern look, like any father would give to his daughter if she wasn't obeying. Which later, as Mali dressed up for the night, she thought that Jols was the only father figure she could remember. It's been so long since she seen her own father that she could vaguely remember him, so truthfully Jols really was her father. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door "yes?"

"It's Jilly, the others are at the round table and not waiting for us."

Mali huffed and brushed back her darkly golden hair and opened the door to find Jilly wearing her old, but clean green dress. Mali was also wearing a light brown dress borrowed from Verona "I am not surprised that they didn't wait for us."

Jilly smiled as they both walked down the hallway "it's not in their nature to think about frivolous things. They think more of us as one of them than a female."

Mali glanced at Jilly and gave a mischievous smirk "Oh I think Dagonet certainly thinks of you as a female." Jilly turned slightly red and playfully pushed Mali "the same could be said about Galahad." Mali blushed as well then cleared her throat as a distraction. "Well, if Galahad had such feelings for me or if Dagonet had feelings for you. They damn well have waited too long to do something about it. They have simply missed their chance."

Both women laughed and were reaching the door when Bishop Geminous reached them. " Ah, the Lady Knights, you have cleaned up well. I would have never known that you had fought earlier this day."

Mali didn't like how the Bishop took his time looking up and down her and Jilly's body and would have said something if Jilly didn't speak first "but we had fought today Bishop and hope that every time we fight leads us closer to our freedom. Now excuse us." And before Mali could put her opinion in Jilly was dragging her into the room.

The men were sitting around the table drinking from their cups and laughing. When Arthur spotted his remaining knights sit in their seats he rose from his chair and held out his cup. "Let us not forget that we are the fortunate ones. Let us raise our wine to those gallant and extraordinary men we have lost, but who will be remembered for eternity." They all raised their cups for their lost brothers as Bors shouted "To Freedom." and everyone took a drink.

A moment later the Bishop walked in and stopped in surprised when he noticed the table "A round table? What sort of evil is this?"

Jols was happy to enlighten the Bishops servant "Arthur says for men to be men they must first all be equal." The Bishop spoke up "I was given to understand there would be more of you."

All the knights gave him a dark look, but Arthur always the diplomatic spoke "there were. We have been fighting here for 15 years, Bishop."

The Bishop tried to cover up his error "Oh of course, Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory. Rome is most indebted to you noble knights, to your final days as servants to the empire." Everyone froze when they heard Lancelot replied with "Day, not days."

The Bishop laughed it off and motioned for everyone to sit. Mali gave Jilly a worried glance then looked at her brother. Tristan barely moved as the Bishop spoke "The pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of our Savior or?"

Arthur cut him of f"They retain the religion of their forefathers. I have never questioned that."

There was a hint of disgust in the Bishops voice "They are pagan, hm." Galahad moved restlessly in his seat while Jilly openly glared at the Bishop.

Mali quietly spoke to Tristan "why is he taking so long in giving our papers? This makes me very worried Tristan." Her brother never looked in her direction, but quietly spoke "because he isn't planning on giving our papers tonight." Mali stood stiffly in her chair in horror and barely relaxed when he squeezed her arm in comfort.

The Bishops voice rose. "Alas, we are all but players in an ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door. Because of this, Rome and the Holy Father have decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts, such as Britain."

Then the box that held the papers were brought out and everyone stood at attention, the Bishop kept talking. "What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon." "Saxons?" Arthur asked surprisingly

"Yes, in the north a massive Saxon incursion as begun." Lancelot angrily spoke up "the Saxons only claim what they kill."

"And only kill everything." Gawain said morbidly. Jilly looked over at Dagonet and worried as to what she has dreamed and wondered if it would come true.

Galahad had enough and spoke up "so you would just leave the land to the Woads and I risked my life for nothing." The Bishop just brushed him off making Galahad angrier.

"Gentlemen, your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire, but first, I must have a word with your commander. In private."

The tension in the air grew thicker as Arthur spoke "We have no secrets."

The Bishop didn't like that answer and slammed the box closed. Jilly and Mali both looked at each other and knew that this didn't bode well at all. After a moment of silence Lancelot finally broke it "Come, let's leave Roman business to Romans." And slowly one by one the knights walked out of the room leaving their commander, who they trust, to get their papers and their freedom.

If only they knew that Arthur had no more power than they did and had to follow orders or see his Knights be hunted down and kill them like the Romans thought they were; Animals


End file.
